Code Lyoko Love
by Tyler Odell Della Robbia
Summary: Basically a love story for Code Lyoko. JxA, UxY. Who knows who Odd will get with lol. This takes place two years later after the events in Episode 95 Echoes, Yumi is 18, Ulrich 17, Odd 17, Aelita 17, Jeremy 16. Don't hate but please give me good reviews and help me improve my writing. Nothing harsh just reviews on aspects I can improve on. Thanks ;)
1. Spring Break at Kadic!

Chapter 1: Spring Break at Kadic

Opening:

DING! As the final bell rings, teenagers rush out of the hallways of Kadic Academy. Only 5 students don't run but simply walk out talking.

Jeremy "So whats everyone doing for spring break?"

Odd "Sleeping"

Ulrich "Of course you are Odd, thats all you ever do"

"Hahaha" is heard from everyone in the group except Odd

Odd "Whats that's not funny"

Aelita "Yeah it is"

Yumi "Anyway I'm staying home while my parents and Heroki going to Japan"

Ulrich (Pauses awkwardly)

Ulrich "You have the whole place to yourself?"

Yumi "Yeah, what do you guys wanna hang out or something?"

Ulrich "Sure, that be great"

Aelita "Yeah"

Rest of the gang says "yeah"

Jeremy "So what are we going to do?"

Yumi "Well I guess we could watch movies and other stuff"

Odd "BORING, I'm gonna bring over my DJ equipment and make this a party!"

Yumi "Whatever"

Aelita "Me and Jeremy can get some chips and drinks if you want us to?"

Yumi "That'd be great!"

Ulrich "What time should we be over?"

Yumi "An hour from now"

Ulrich "Great!"

Ulrich rushes away

Yumi "What's he so happy about?"

Odd "He really likes you"

Yumi "Oh really?"

Odd "Yeah, I remember one time he" (the group interupts and says) "ODD!"

Odd sighs

Jeremy "Alright see you soon Yumi"

Yumi "Bye"

Aelita "Bye"

This sets up Chapter 2 for Ulrich to show his affection to Yumi.


	2. A Friendly Gathering?

Chapter 2: A Friendly Gathering?

The shot opens on the gang watching a movie

Odd "This is SO BORING!"

Ulrich "I have go with Odd on this one"

Jeremy "Me as well"

Yumi "It's a romantic comedy, all girls watch these"

Aeltia "True"

Odd "Well I don't think we need to watch it. Why don't we do something else?"

Jeremy "Yeah"

Ulrich "We could play truth or dare"

Odd "Yeah!"

Yumi "I don't know"

Aelita "C'mon Yumi whats the worst that could happen?"

Yumi "I really don't know"

Aelta "Then lets play"

Yumi "Alright then"

Jeremy "How do we decide who goes first?"

Aelita "Jeremy, lets play rock paper sisccors"

Jeremy "Okay"

Aelita Wins

Aelita "Okay I go first, Yumi second, Odd thrid, Ulrich fourth, and Jeremy last"

Yumi "Okay"

Aelita "Okay, Ulrich truth or dare?"

Ulrich "Truth"

Aelita "Who do you like?"

Ulrich stunned by Aelita's question.

Ulrich "Ummm, ummm" (He's thinking "Oh no, why'd she have to ask that of all questions?")

Ulrich "Uhh, Switch it to a dare Aelita please!"

Aelita "No, tell us we would like to be enlightend"

Ulrich "Fine, I like Yumi" (Ulrich blushes)

Yumi stunned that Ulrich admitted it, Yumi blushes.

Odd "Haha he finally admits it!"

Ulrich and Yumi at the same time "SHUT UP ODD!"

Ulrich and Yumi hold a stare for a few seconds then look away and blush.

Aelita "Yumi it's you're turn"

Yumi "Okay, Odd truth or dare?"

Odd "Dare, cause I'm more brave than Ulrich"

Ulrich "Shut up Odd!"

Yumi "Alright, take off you're shirt and go out side and yell "I like Sissy Delmas!" as loud as you can"

Odd blushes

Odd "What?!

The gang laughs

Odd "You want me to do that?"

Ulrich "You got dared to do that so go"

Yumi "Yeah"

Odd "Fine"

Odd goes outside and does it. He comes back inside.

Odd "I'm glad it's my turn, jeez"

Odd puts his shirt back on

Odd "Okay who's my next victum? Yumi I dare you to kiss Ulrich"

Yumi and Ulrich blush

Yumi "Wait What?"

Odd "You heard me"

Ulrich "You can't make her do that"

Odd "Yes I can, she made me yell those pathetic words I can make her do this, plus you already admitted you love her"

Ulrich "I like her not love her jeez"

Yumi "Still, I'm not doing that"

Odd "Yes you are, eventually it was bound to happen"

Ulrich "She's not going to that, I'm leaving"

Yumi "No Ulrich, don't leave"

Ulrich "No I've already said too much. You weren't suppose to know that I love you, (Ulrich stutters) I mean like you"

Yumi "No Ulruch wait!"

Ulrich opens the door and leaves slamming the door shut.

Slam!

Yumi "Odd you idiot, you hurt his feelings. He didn't want that! I'm going back to get him!"

Odd "Why so you can kiss him?"

Yumi "Shut your mouth Odd!"

Yumi puts on her jacket and leaves.


	3. Ulrich and Yumi

Chapter 3: Ulrich and Yumi

The shot opens on Ulrich walking down the street. There are no cars out cause it's 1 in the morning.

Ulrich "I can't believe I ever asked Yumi if we could hang out, I should've backed out"

Ulrich sits at the bus stop and waits collecting his thoughts.

Yumi is running as fast as she can to get to Ulrich.

She finally sees him.

Yumi panting

Ulrich "Oh look who it is" Ulrich says with a meanish tone

Yumi "Look Ulrich I'm sorry, Odd is an idiot and I really don't know why Aelita would ask that"

Ulrich "Yeah"

Yumi "Ulrich don't be sad"

Yumi sits next to ulrich on the bench.

Ulrich "I can't believe I had to admit that. Why couldn't I have said something else?"

Yumi "It's alright Ulrich, I like you to if it makes you feel better"

Ulrich "Yeah but all we are is friends, I wanted us to be more than friends" Ulrich says in a mean tone

Yumi "Why Ulrich"

Ulrich "Cause I care about you more than you ever have known, I love you. I would die for you if I had to"

Yumi in shock

Yumi "I would do the same"

They both blush

Yumi snuggles her head against Ulrich's shoulder.

Ulrich "For the past few years thats all I've you wanted you too know. That I do love you, do you love me?"

Yumi looks up at Ulrich and says "Yes"

They kiss.

Together the couple begin to walk back to Yumi's house.


	4. Pizza! :)

Chapter 4: Pizza! :)

Aelita "Odd you're an idiot I feel bad for Ulrich"

Odd "Well I'm not the one who asked him who he liked"

Aelita "Shut it odd I don't want to hear anything else"

The door opens with Ulrich and Yumi holding hands

The gang is in shock

Odd "What?"

Ulrich "We sorted it out"

Aelita "And?"

Yumi "Were together"

Aelita "Wow!"

Odd "Wow unbelieveable"

Aelita "So what did you guys talk about?"

Yumi "Our feelings toward eachother"

Yumi and Ulrich smile and blush

Aelita "Wow, I'm so happy for you two"

Ulrich and Yumi Smile and say "Thanks"

Jeremy "So what now?"

Yumi "Cause we have the next two weeks off you guys could stay the night here, it's really late"

Ulrich "Sure"

Yumi "Jeremy you and Aelita can stay were ever you want to. Odd you are sleeping on the couch"

Odd "Fine if there is a TV and food I'm good"

Jeremy "I'm not so sure"

Aelita "C'mon Jeremy It's really late, plus if XANA attacks we are all in the same place and can be ready"

Yumi "That makes sense Einstein"

Jeremy "Oh alright"

Yumi "Great then it's settled, I'll get us something to eat"

Ulrich and Odd "Okay"

Yumi "We could order pizza, there is a place that stays open like all the time"

Odd "Sounds good to me"

Time passes and about 10 pizzas arrive.

Yumi "Who wants pepperoni? Its hot"

Ulrich and Odd "Me!"

Odd grabs a slice and walks away

Ulrich grabs a slice as well but before he walks away Yumi grabs him by the shoulder and blows on the pizza to cool it off. Then says.

Yumi "I don't want it to burn you're mouth"

Yumi kisses Ulrich on the forehead

Odd stares in shock with half a pizza slice in his mouth.

Aelita looks and says "Aww"

Ulrich and Yumi join the gang who are watching Sammy the crusher Part 2

The credits begin to show, and Yumi says "Alright I'm going to bed guys, Ulrich you coming?"

Odd's jaw drops along with Aelita and Jeremy

Ulrich says "Sure"


	5. Good Night Love Birds

Chapter 5: Good Night Love Birds

Ulrich and Yumi headed up the stairs to Yumi's room.

Yumi "Ulrich you can go lie down if you want, I'm going to go take a shower okay"

Ulrich "Okay, I need to take a shower as well. How about after your done I can take a shower"

Yumi "Okay" She winks at him

The scene heads back downstairs were Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita are talking.

Odd "Wow she actually wants to sleep with him"

Jeremy "I can't believe it!"

They begin to hear water running

Odd "He's gonna shower with her?"

Aelita "No not this soon"

Odd "I'm going up there to check it out"

Odd sneaks up the stairs to only see Ulrich lying down on Yumi's bed.

Odd comes back downstairs

Aelita and Jeremy say "Well?"

Odd "There not showering together"

Aelita "Oh"

The scene flips to Ulrich lying down on Yumi's bed.

Ulrich thinks "I can't believe this is finally happening"

Then Yumi says "Ulrich could you come here please I need your help, I think I'm stuck"

Ulrich "Coming Yumi"

Ulrich walks into the bathroom with his eyes covered

Ulrich "Okay what do you need me to do?"

Yumi "Take off you're clothes and get in here with me!"

Ulrich "I can't Yumi"

Yumi "Were together you can"

Ulrich takes off his clothes and gets in the shower with Yumi

Yumi "See not so bad, huh"

Ulrich "Not at all"

They begin to kiss. Ulrich begins to coress Yumi's body as she does the same.

Moans are heard by the rest of the gang downstairs

Odd "Holy shit, are they doing what I think they are?"

Aelita "I don't know lets let them do what there doing"

Odd "Well I'm going to bed, tell me what happened in the morning"

In a flat second Odd is out cold on the couch.

Ulrich and Yumi are upstairs lying in bed

Yumi "I love you Ulrich"

Ulrich "I love you too"

They both kiss and begin to drift off to sleep holding each other in their arms.

**This is my first write for FanFiction. So please no harsh reviews. I am brand new, just tell me what to improve on.**


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6: The Morning After

2 lovebirds awake

Ulrich "Good morning Yumi"

Yumi "Good morning Ulrich my dear"

Ulrich "Last night was fun"

Yumi "Yeah but tonight will be better" winking

Downstairs Jeremy has been awake all night while Odd is still asleep (of course) and Aelita just waking up.

Aelita "Morning Jeremy"

Jeremy "Good morning Aelita"

Aelita "Did you sleep well"

Jeremy "I didn't sleep at all"

Aelita "I'm sorry, you should get some rest"

Jeremy "Okay"

Jeremy goes and lies down in the guest bedroom.

Ulrich and Yumi walk downstairs, Yumi in her panties and bra, while Ulrich is fully clothed.

Aelita "Oh hi, Yumi"

Yumi "Hi Aelita, how'd you sleep? Cause I slept great"

Aelita "Okay I guess? What happened between you and Ulrich?"

Yumi "Oh nothing" Yumi blushes

Aelita "Really? Well not from what we all heard"

Yumi "Huh?"

Aelita "We heard you and Ulrich having sex in the shower"

Yumi "Yeah so what?"

Aelita "Nothing"

Odd wakes up and yawns saying "Oh awake already lovebirds?"

Ulrich "Yeah"

Odd "What happened between you two last night, you guys sounded like a bunch of cats purring"

Ulrich "NOTHING ODD, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Odd "Sure, I'm getting something to eat"

Odd walks into the kitchen along with Aelita and Yumi, and Ulrich.

Yumi "Where's Einstein?"

Aelita "He was up all night working on a way to locate my father, he just went to sleep now"

Yumi "Okay, Aelita I promise we will find your father"

Aelita "I know you will" Aelita smiles

Odd says "So did you guys have sex?"

Yumi "Odd what the hell thats not you're business anyways.

Odd "Not from what I heard, haha!"

Ulrich "Shut up Odd, go back to sleep"

Odd "I will as soon as I eat this crossant"

Odd goes back into the family/living room.

Yumi "So do you guys want to stay here another night?"

Aelita "Why"

Yumi "So all of us can be on guard in case XANA stikes"

Odd yells in the background "Maybe cause you want to screw you're boyfriend more, haha!"

Yumi "Shut up Odd!"

Aelita "If were going to be here we might as well stay here for the next week or so"

Yumi "I'm fine with that"

Odd yells "great I have to go back to Kadic to get more stuff"

Aelita "Yumi I can pack Jeremy a bag so don't wake him"

Yumi "Alright"

Ulrich "I'll go too"

Yumi "No you stay here with me, Odd can get off his lazy butt and do it for you"

Odd "Fine!"

**Please let me know what to improve on, not a harsh review but some aspects I can improve on let me know. Thank you.**


	7. While You Were Gone

Chapter 7: While You Were Gone

**(BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER READ THIS!)**

**(This chapter contains sexually explict literature and may not be suitable for young people, If you can't handle sexual descriptions then don't read this chapter, thanks.)**

Odd and Aelita head for Kadic to get there bags along with Jeremy's and Ulrich's.

Back at Yumi's house. Yumi and Ulrich are in bed again.

Yumi "I love you Ulrich"

she grabs him in his crotch

Ulrich says "I love you too"

Ulrich moans as Yumi gives him a blow job

Ulrich says "Yumi faster" He grabs her head making his climax so close. He yells "I'm gonna cum!"

He does in her mouth and on her face

Yumi then turns around and sits on Ulrich's d*** they start to have more intercourse without a condom. Yumi is yelling so loud it wakes Jeremy. Jeremy awakes upon this and heads to see what is going on.

Jeremy walks in on Ulrich and Yumi having sex. Jeremy stands their stunned and shocked. He says "ummm" and faints.

Flash to Kadic with Odd and Aelita packing bags.

Odd "I'm bringing Kiwi no matter if Yumi says no, he's my diggity dog"

Aelita "What should I bring for Jeremy"

Odd "Get Einstein his usual stuff, he is so predictable and boring. He needs to live life and not be stuck to that computer screen 24/7"

Aelita "Yeah he is at the computer a lot and XANA hasn't attacked in 4 days"

Odd "I think XANA took Spring Break off as well"

Aelita chuckles

Aelita "I've gotta find a way to make him stop using the computer and take a break. We can always work on the rematerialzation process for my father later on"

Odd "True, by the way what do you think Yumi and Ulrich are doing now?"

Aelita "I don't know from what I heard last night they might be doing that again"

Odd "Maybe, lets get back there and find out"

Aelita "Alright then"

Odd and Aelita head back for Yumi's house

In the meantime Yumi and Ulrich are trying to get Jeremy concious once again.

Ulrich "Get him a cloth with cold water"

Yumi "Okay"

Ulrich "He hit his head pretty hard"

Yumi "Yeah, heres the cloth" Yumi hands him the cloth

Ulrich "C'mon Einstein wake up" Ulrich snaps his fingers 3 times.

Jeremy wakes up finally

Jeremy "Where am I?"

Yumi "Your at my house"

Jeremy "You and Ulrich were having sex and" Ulrich interupts him before he can finish "No you were dreaming buddy a weird dream"

Jeremy "No I swear it wasn't a dream at all I saw it all"

Yumi "It didn't happen"

Jeremy "Oh yes it did!"

Jeremy gets up and walks away very dizzy bumping into everything.

A turn of a door handle is heard, sure enough it's Odd and Aelita.

Odd "Lovebirds were back, and we brought the one and only Kiwi!"

Kiwi barks!

Aelita "Jeremy you awake?"

Jeremy walks downstairs dizzy but concious saying "Yes"

Aelita "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Jeremy "No, not at all!"

Aelita "Why"

Jeremy points at Ulrich and Yumi

Jeremy "I walked in on those two having sex AGAIN and I fainted. I hit my head"

Aelita looks at Ulrich and Yumi "Is that true?"

Yumi "No he's delusional"

Aelita "Jeremy is no liar"

Odd "Haha the two lovebirds at it again"

Aelita "Unbelievable, now if XANA attacks this would be bad cause he isn't in the best shape"

Aelita lies down Jeremy on the couch and says "you should be ashamed, you have done XANA's dirty work for him!"

Yumi "But we can explain"

Aelita "No, theirs no need. You guys are lucky I know how to operate the Super Computer otherwise we'd be screwed"

**Again don't give me harsh reviews just aspects I can improve on, thank you.**


	8. The Test

Chapter 8: The Test

"Aelita why are you so upset?" says Yumi

Aelita "Cause you may be in love but Jeremy doesn't need to see that, may I remind you he has the most important mission out of all of us"

Ulrich "We know and were sorry"

Yumi "Forgive us"

Aelita "Yeah I forgive you, but I'm not so sure about Jeremy"

Yumi "We'll handle that later, Ulrich we need to talk"

Ulrich "Okay, Yumi"

Ulrich and Yumi head to the staircase

Yumi "Ulrich listen we didn't use a condom and I am kinda scared"

Ulrich "Don't worry Yumi, it's our first time you probally aren't pregnant"

Yumi "I know I just want to find out for sure cause right now we both are almost going to college and I can't risk it, You're 17 and I'm 18 and even if I was pregnant you promise to take care of me?"

Ulrich "Of course Yumi I love you, lets go get a test and find out"

Yumi and Ulrich buy a pregnancy test, they later return to the house.

Aelita "Oh you two are back, where'd you go?"

Yumi "To the store"

Aelita "Why"

Yumi "I might be pregnant"

Aelita "What?!"

Ulrich "We are finding out in a few minutes"

Aelita "Okay well good luck"

Yumi and Ulrich hug before Yumi heads to the bathroom

Yumi "I love you"

Ulrich "I love you too Yumi"

A minute later Yumi comes out of the bathroom.

She asks for everyone's attention. With eveyone paying attention including Odd she says "I am pregnant"

Ulrich's jaw drops and eyes open

Odd "Oh my gosh!"

Aelita "Congratulations!" Aelita runs up and hugs Yumi

Ulrich runs up and kisses Yumi and says "I guess were family" Ulrich smiles along with Yumi.

Ulrich "How are we suppose to tell your parent's?"

Yumi "Don't worry their nice about things, I'm pretty sure cause I'm an Adult they will be happy for me and you. Plus they've already met you over 20 times, they like you"

Ulrich "Alright" He smiles at Yumi

Yumi and Ulrich share another kiss

Odd "Well then pretty soon you better propose to her Romeo"

Ulrich "Shut up Odd, I will eventually in time"

Yumi smiles

The two lovebirds walk upstairs and lay in bed cuddling with eachother.

**(Thats how this chapter ends. Pretty soon you'll find out boy or girl. Also how it goes with Yumi's parents and Ulrich's as well. Please like this chapter and please leave a good review below thanks ;) )**


End file.
